With development of the electronic technical, a computing system is widely used in electronic devices. For example, from handheld electronic equipments (e.g., tablet personal computer, e-book, digital camera, and so on), to large electronic equipments (e.g., server, computing base station, and so on), all require the computing system. A computing platform comprises a central processing unit (CPU) and other components. The CPU is utilized to interpret machine readable instructions and process all data in the computing system. A voltage regulator is also needed to power the CPU.
As user requirements increasing, the CPU needs to boost its performance at times, e.g., increasing an operating frequency of the CPU. However, instantaneous power needed by the CPU would increase dramatically to support the boosted performance. Thus, a power supply circuit dedicated to the computing platform is needed.